


Idiots in something or other

by huffspuffsblows



Series: (sh)akira [1]
Category: Akira - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffspuffsblows/pseuds/huffspuffsblows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneda and Kei get some rare R&R time in this, the time After the End. So naturally, as two hot blooded heroic teens are wont to do, they take advantage of it. With snark and class, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiots in something or other

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after the end of the manga once our heroes ride off into the sunset. Kaneda and Kei find themselves moving between going as a duo or attaching themselves to various caravans of survivors in order to help them thrive. This is one of those times.

"You know," he says, entire long body coiled in what he thinks is a suave leer, "the boys'll be out for half an hour. You could get in a lotta trouble in that amount of time. All alone. _Maybe some terrorism_. I think I'd better keep an eye on you." 

He doesn't know that his sneer and magnetic personal charm have boiled down to the line of heat he radiates when he's merely beside her. All she has to do is press their hips together and he's got her hook, line, and sinker. And she does, feels his heat though he's not quite touching her yet, and, and, and- [She'll never give him the satisfaction of knowing, Kei's always been better at popping inflated egos anyway]

"Oh? All you need is about five minutes given your best record. I suppose we'll find _something_ to do for the other twenty five," Kei replies, a smirk that's only half vicious and won't bite _too_ hard curled at the corner of her mouth, but her fingers have already found purchase in his hair at the same time _his_ have clasped her hips, swaying them in time. 

Dark eyes darken even further as something hungry colors his expression. " _Five_? You bitch, I'll show you five and then some. Till you're begging me to keep going. I'm gonna rock your fucking world." 

Kei muses she should be touched by the amount of care and thoroughness [like a goddamn caveman, grunting and all] with which Kaneda uses to frantically clear the workbench, sweeping the junk and the tools off in one fell swoop so he can press her against the surface, grinning down at her as bright as the sun.

And really, what can she do but smile back, roll her eyes playfully, and tug his zipper all the way down. [she is, however, satisfied with the little _shiverroll_ his hips do when she drags her fingers along the sliver of flesh that bleeds out from the fabric of his jumper, across the quiver of his stomach at her touch, down to the v of his pelvis] Kaneda's sigh against her neck sends goosebumps across her arms, he sucks marks into her skin with fervor. Wet and sloppy, he traces the edge of each blossoming bruise with his bottom lip, a tribute with that sometimes-skilled mouth. 

Kei pays her own pay with sneaky fingers curled around his cock, rescuing it from his jumper and pumping another roll of his hips, the sweetest of noises from that big mouth, noises that promise fun and danger and _always_ with each little grunt and wheeze. He was already semi-hard to begin with [seriously, a breeze or a sneeze could make this idiot pop one] but after she's done his cock has a serious flagging issue on the field, hot and hard in her hand, and when she squeezes the tip slightly he groans, hisses between his teeth, eyes bright beneath midnight colored lashes. And when the sound he makes breaks off into a choked groan of her name-- 

It's dangerous, this sort of addiction, she thinks, so she's grateful for the distraction in the shape of his fingers snagging her pants, yanking them clear off with such force they land somewhere among the junk. When she releases his cock, leg hooked around his hip so she can hook her fingers in the edges of her boots to pull them off, his hand stops her.

" _Wait_ ," his voice is so strained the deaf can hear it crack, pupils blown wide as he peers into her eyes. Her heart decidedly does _nothing_ that resembles squeezing. "Keep the boots on." 

Kei gazes at him for a long moment, so long that two perfect dots of red blossom on Kaneda's cheeks, his mouth opens to sputter some bullshit excuse no doubt but she beats him to it [obviously].

The heel of her other boot meets the dip of Kaneda's back, it's partner joins in a half a second. Her fingers find their way to his hair once more, carding through the short, coarse strands at the nape of his neck. 

"Kinky. What a whole mysterious side to you." 

Kaneda blinks, then lets that familiar smirk worm it's way across his mouth. "You know it. I'll show you a whole new world, babe. I think we've got a rope here somewhere. Maybe I'll put you over my knee after." 

She's never been less surprised when his hand finds it's way beneath her shirt to cup her breast. Kei's also never been more grateful when the rough tips of his fingers, from coaxing machines and people alike into anything he wants, circle her nipple and ignite a brand new heat in the pit of her stomach. 

"Shut the hell up or we'll find out whether or not you'll like licking these boots," she breathes against his mouth, then wrenches his free hand between her legs. He's not getting away with workmanship like that, oh no.


End file.
